Injection molding is a manufacturing process that is conventionally utilized to form articles from plastic. This may include use of thermoplastic and thermosetting plastic materials to form an article, such as a toy, car parts, and so on.
Techniques were subsequently developed to use injection molding for materials other than plastic, such as metal alloys. However, characteristics of the metal alloys could limit use of conventional injection molding techniques to small articles such as watch parts due to complications caused by these characteristics, such as to flow, thermal expansion, and so on.